utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Mino Shinya
Supplemental Information Hair colour: Orange & brown Eye colour: '''Brown, but he normally wears Sea Blue lenses '''Color Scheme: Gold/yellow, Orange, Blue, White, Red Outfit: He wears a jacket with the colors Red White Blue. It looks more like the Philippines Flag. Only the Sun and Stars remain. The zipper and the hood are gold. His jacket doesn't have any sleeves. He has a fully orange jersey under it, with the text "Holland" on it, but crossed with a red stripe. His jeans are dark-GreenBlue He also wears a belt. It's just a normal black belt, with the Philippines flag on it. But you can't see it, because his jacket is long. His shoes have a Philippines patttern on them. The sole of his shoes are gold/yellow. He has a normal Nike shoe, but instead of the Nike logo, it says "Mino". If he doesn't wear his jacket, he has a wristband with the colors red, white and blue. Just below his knees, he wears this kind of orange legging. His underwear is always anime-related. Headphones: 'Mino's headphones are orange. The phones both have a white star in the middle. '''History: ' When Mino was a child, he didn't have any friends. He mostly spends his time with his sister, Yume. Mino's real name is Marcelino Ebero Shinya. While spending his time with his sister, he learned more about how to live as a girl instead of a boy. So he got interested in boys at that time. At the age of 8, he and his sister got a pet. It was not just a pet, it was a magical doll, a dog, called "Spike'. But Yume disagreed and called him "Muffin". Mino never had the chance to decide things on his own, so he let others do that for him. At the age of 15, his sister decided to color her hair. Since she was into the Netherlands this much, she chose for orange. Of course she told the hairdresser to color Mino's hair too. 2 years later, after meeting Nitomi, he decided to color his hair again, but this time two colors; orange and brown. His sister disagreed, but she still liked the design and colored her hair too. Yume has always been taller than Mino. But Mino has grown in these years, and now he's 10 cm taller than Yume. He stopped growing already. Voice Configuration Mino's voicebank comes in Romaji and Hiragana. All his file-names are in Romaji. '''Shinya Mino Act2.6 Full VCV+CV+CVVC (Hiragana) Shinya Mino Act 2.5 CV+VCV Romaji CV+VCV Hiragana Notable Works Act 2.6 VCV can be heard here (Pokerface). Act 2.5 VCV can be heard here (Sense of wonder). A demo of his Dutch can be heard here (Ik hou op met zingen). And a demo of his English can be heard here (Discord -The Living Tombstone Remix-). Usage clause *You are not allowed to change Mino's personality. Only the owner is allowed to do that. *You are allowed to draw Mino without asking, but copyright is needed. *Mino is allowed to sing every song that you'd like to hear him sing. Even sexual related. *Please use Mino PROPERLY in UTAU. Interested in Mino? If you're interested in more information about Mino, view his page on Handbear.NL. Information about the other UTAUs by Gintaku can also be found on Handbear.NL. Details are based on existing information as provided by the author. The contents seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the Philippines Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:Official Character Profiles